


You'll Be Okay

by Skiplowave



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M'Baku is a soft man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: M'Baku should've left T'Challa floating along the river.





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Black Panther movie

" M'BAKU!"

The leader woke up from his slumber, annoyed he can no longer hear the cold winds blowing around the mountain. " This better be good to wake me up." He replied bitterly, his guards bowed their heads as an apology. " The fishermen they found....please come with us." M'Baku arch his eyebrow curious to  **what** his men found to create such a fuss.   Seeing he was wide awake now the Jabari leader got out his throne and followed the guards.

Down by the river, M'Baku saw the two fishermen who had puzzle looks on their faces. " Please don't tell me some shark frighten you?" M'Baku laughed to himself thinking there's a prank waiting for him. The fishermen exchanged looks slowly stepping aside, M'Baku's laughter died instantly.  On the snowy ground lied the king of Wakanda bruised and wounded pale as a ghost.

" He's barely breathing...any moment he'll die...." 

" Wakanda is in a frenzy. There's already a new king. What do we do?"

M'Baku stared at the almost dead k- **ex** king. _How pitiful. **SHAMEFUL!**_ M'Baku balled his fists in rage. How could T'Challa lose his throne? M'Baku wasn't sure what was more embarrassing: Losing to T'Challa or losing to T'Challa that can barely keep his throne.  _Such in worthiness should die here and now_. He thought watching T'Challa chest barely rise. " Damn it." M'Baku sighed it wasn't the Jabari way to leave the man like this. T'Challa spared his life after all even though he tried fighting for the throne.  " Cover him in snow quickly!" The fishermen and guards acted fast moving T'Challa's body onto a sleigh moving him to the mountains.

* * *

" Will you not help use reclaim back Wakanda?" T'Challa said watching the view along side M'Baku. He shook his head patting T'Challa's back gently. " You spared my life so I saved yours. Consider ourselves being even." T'Challa  simply nodded his giving a sad smile. It was for the best, it's the king's business after all not his own. M'Baku jumped slightly feeling arms wrapped around him, " Thank you again my friend." M'Baku chuckled hugging the smaller man back feeling him relax. " You'll be okay. Get your throne back, don't make me regret my choice saving you." T'Challa laughed promising he won't.  M'Baku watch as the T'Challa say goodbye to his mother before heading off with the rest of his friends. " Will the tribe not help M'Baku?" A smirk formed, M'Baku gave a booming laugh.

" Lets give the man a head start first. The Jabari always make grand entrances after all!"

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
